Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 10 Przeszkoda i Slub! 1/2
Od naszego zakładu minęły dwa dni...2 doby...48 godzin...i...yyyy, sorry, ale nie chcę mi się dalej liczyć. Tak czy siak, tyle właśnie minęło, a ten cały czas był przepełniony "miłością", "namiętnością" i "pasją". Szkoda tylko, że to wszystko jest fałszywe...przynajmniej z jego strony. Czy żałuję? Trochę, to chyba pierwsza rzecz, której tak naprawdę żałuję, ale z drugiej strony te udawane gest są w stanie w pewnym stopniu, wypełnić ten brak jego dotyku. I tak o to, jadę na moich wrotkach już piąte kółko wokół wieży Eiffla i zbieram po raz kolejny zdziwione spojrzenia przechodniów. Gdy już miałam robić szóste kółko, poczułam silny uścisk dłoni, dobrze mi znanych dłoni. Nim spostrzegam jestem podniesiona do góry, a sekundę później stoję przed o kilka centymetrów wyższym blondynem o kilku dniowym zaroście. Patrzę się w jego oczy i widzę iskierki radości. Fałszywe. Adrien patrzy się chwilę w moje oczy, a później łapie mnie za podbródek i namiętnie całuję. Fałszywie. Po tym geście oddala się trochę i skanuje mnie troskliwym wzrokiem. Fałszywym. -Nie jest ci zimno?- Pyta z lekką nutką zmartwienia w głosie. No, tak. Zbliża się jesień, dni są już chłodniejsze, a ja mam na sobie legginsy i bluzkę z rękawem 3/4. Przez ten cały czas przybieram obojętną maskę, ewentualnie fałszywy uśmiech. Tak jest i teraz, unoszę kącik ust i kręcę głową w przeczącym geście. -Nie jest. Natomiast, ty musisz marznąć.- Śmieje się cicho, a po kilku chwilach dołącza do mnie Adrien. On natomiast ma na sobie jeansy poprzecierane na udach i czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem idealnie opinającą jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. -Na twój widok od razu wzrasta temperatura.- Odpowiada z szarmanckim uśmieszkiem. Chichoczę na ten widok i od razu coś zwraca moją uwagę. -Tak w ogóle, to co tu robisz?- Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się cień niepewności. Przeniósł swoją prawą dłoń na kark, który pocierał mrużąc przy tym oczy. -Wracam z imprezy...ale nie było tam żadnej kobiety!- Bronił się blondyn. -Czyli mam rozumieć, że zostałeś gejem? Hmmm...w takim razie, umowa chyba jest nieaktualna, a my nie musimy już udawać.- Już odchodziłam, albo raczej miałam zamiar odjechać, ale zatrzymała mnie szorstka i ciepła dłoń blondyna. -Hej! Nie o to mi chodziło...- Zamierzał wytłumaczyć sytuację, ja natomiast obróciłam się i uśmiechnęłam. Adrien miał niepewny wyraz twarzy i lekko zaczerwienione policzki. Nie byłam pewna, czy to od chłodu, którego zbytnio nie odczuwałam, ale inni ludzie, jak widać tak. Czy może od sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowaliśmy. Doskonale wiedziałam, że powiedział to, bym nie była zazdrosna...ale nawet gdybym chciała, a chcę, to nie mogę. Nie jest moim chłopakiem, nic między nami nie ma, nie jest MÓJ. -Rozumiem. Poza tym, nie musisz się tłumaczyć...nie jesteśmy razem. To tylko gra.- Zaśmiałam się gorzko, ukrywając smutek i hamując łzy. Blondyn westchnął i spuścił głowę opierając dłonie na biodrach, po chwili podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie spod kurtyny złotych włosów. Te jego zielone oczy... -Marinette. Wiem, że myślisz o tym, jak o zwykłym zakładzie, ale dla mnie to coś więcej. Moje gesty nie są fałszywe...naprawdę coś do ciebie czuję.- Złapał moje dłonie i próbował spojrzeć mi w oczy, co mu utrudniłam spuszczając głowę. Zaczęłam kręcić nią nie zgadzając się z jego słowami. Czułam jak łzy mi się zbierają pod powiekami, dlatego zagryzłam wargę nie dając im ujścia. W końcu spojrzałam na niego zaszklonymi oczami. -I powiedz mi...powiedz, dlaczego ci nie wierzę?- Mój głos łamał się przez gulę, która powstała w moim gardle. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać wyszarpałam się z jego uścisku i nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem jak najszybciej odjechałam, mimo, że musiałam co chwila przecierać policzki, bo łzy płynęły potokami, częściowo zamazując obraz i tocząc ścieżki po zaczerwienionej twarzy. Adrien Wolnym krokiem wracałem z wieczoru kawalerskiego mojego przyjaciela...biedak, ostatnia noc wolności i kac na ślubie. Z resztą u mnie rano, też nie było lepiej. "Kac morderca, nie ma serca", mimo, że trochę się przyzwyczaiłem. Mam 18 lat, więc kilka dobrych imprez mam za sobą, a w tej chwili i zaproszenie na przyjście na ślub z osobą towarzyszącą w kieszeni. Od razu wiedziałem kogo zabrać i nie była to bogata blondynka, z którą kilka tygodni temu miałem szybki numerek w kabinie łazienki szkolnej, przed pierwszą lekcją. Wracając do kandydatki, to widzę ją jak zamyślona jeździ w okół symbolu Paryża. Ta ciemno-włosa dziewczyna zupełnie mnie zmieniła, nie myślę już o innych kobietach...cały umysł zajmuje ona. Tylko, że Marinette tego nie widzi. Podszedłem do dziewczyny i uniosłem ją obejmując jej biodra, po czym odstawiłem ją twarzą do siebie. Złożyłem na jej ustach pocałunek, który odwzajemniła. Miałem zamiar wykorzystać to spotkanie i powiedzieć jej o zaproszeniu. -Nie jest ci zimno?- Spytałem troskliwym tonem, w końcu miała na sobie tylko legginsy i bluzkę z rękawem 3/4. Ta tylko pokręciła głową. -Nie jest. Natomiast ty musisz marznąć.- Mimowolnie zaśmiałem się z jej "żartu". -Na twój widok od razu wzrasta temperatura.- Postanowiłem również za żartować, co wywołuje u niej słodki chichot. -Tak w ogóle, to co tu robisz? -Wracam z imprezy...ale nie było tam żadnej kobiety!- Dodaje, bo nie chcę, by myślała o mnie źle. Mimo, że to dla niej tylko gra, zamierzam jej udowodnić, że naprawdę mi zależy. -Czyli mam rozumieć, że zostałeś gejem? Hmmm...w takim razie, umowa chyba jest nieaktualna, a my nie musimy już udawać.- Marinette zamierza odejść, ale zatrzymuje ją. -Hej! Nie o to chodziło...- Zamierzam się wytłumaczyć, ale dziewczyna mi na to nie pozwala. -Rozumiem. Poza tym, nie musisz się tłumaczyć...nie jesteśmy razem. To tylko gra.- Westchnąłem i spuściłem głowę, ale za chwilę znów się na nią spojrzałem. -Marinette. Wiem, że myślisz o tym, jak o zwykłym zakładzie, ale dla mnie to coś więcej. Moje gesty nie są fałszywe...naprawdę coś do ciebie czuję.- Przez chwilę próbowałem bezskutecznie spojrzeć jej w oczy. W końcu na mnie spojrzała, a ja zobaczyłem jej zaszklone fiołkowe oczy. -I powiedz mi...powiedz, dlaczego ci nie wierzę?-Spytała po czym odjechała. Próbowałem jeszcze za nią pobiec, ale uniemożliwił mi to tłum. Patrzyłem zszokowany jak odjeżdża. Wplątałem rękę we włosy i pociągnąłem, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, jakby to miało pomóc. Odwróciłem się i zrezygnowany ruszyłem w stronę domu. -Może dlatego mi nie wierzysz, bo jestem cholernym dupkiem? Ale to oznacza, że ci zależy...i już ci nie odpuszczę.- Mruknąłem ze zdecydowaniem pod nosem, gdy już całkowicie straciłem ją z oczu. Nie myśląc wiele, obróciłem się na pięcie i skierowałem się do domu, ze zwycięskim uśmieszkiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach